Father!
by Shrew-hanyou
Summary: [Hiatus]Inutashio has somehow returned from the dead and is deadset on making his sons get along. The thing is see, no one but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can see or hear him. What are the brothers to do now?


**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!..... yet evil cackle cough You heard nothing

inuliana over at deviantART (linkon my userpage)sent me a note about this story/chapter and part of her note was _'And how would Inuyasha know what his father looks like? I'm not sure about in the manga but in the anime he doesn't really remember the old man very well'_.

I admit I didn't explain this part of the story, but my answer to that was _'How he knows is I think he's seen paintings of his father or something of that sort'_.

* * *

"Well, that was odd" murmured a voice that no doubt belonged to the person that has just appeared in the middle of the woods, a male person infact, "Atleast I came back in clothes" he added, peering at his haori and armor. The male was tall, from the looks of it standing well over six feet tall. Silvery white hair that would have cascaded down his back had it not been pulled back in a samurai style ponytail. His eyes were a molten golden amber and sparkled with amusment. His ears were pointed telling that he was a youkai, an inuyoukai to be exact. 

"Now what to d- huh?" he said as his ears twitched, hearing the sounds of clashing swords and voices. Hmm.. a fight, maybe he would know the people and could tell how many years he had missed while he was dead, in limbo, whatever in the hells it was called. This goal in mind, he turned and walked in the direction of the fighting. On later reflection, the youkai admitted he probaly should have sniffed out who exactly the fighters were, but sense there was no smell in Limbo -as he called it-, it just slipped his mind.

V-V-V

"Are you ready to give up Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said boredly, bringing up Tokijin to block the Tetsusiega.

"You bastard, why would I give up when I plan on kicking your ass!" Inuyasha yelled angerily.

Sesshomaru gave a snort that was close to a laugh as any of the Inu-gumi had ever heard him make and landed gracefully on his feet, holding Tokijin infront of him. "Foolish half-breed, the day you beat me shall be the day that our Father returns to life". (A/N: Don't you just love irony? ;3)

"Shut your trap Sesshomaru, I'm tired of seeing it move and tired of your voice" the hanyou said, "Though I doubt you get tired off it, you talk enough, you must _love_ listening to yourself".

The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed as he pushed off from the ground to meet the Tetsusiega's swing with his own blade.

V-V-V

The inuyoukai sighed as he pushed yet another branch out of his way. This world was gonna take was re-getting used to, after all, they didn't have things like trees in Limbo. In reality, Limbo was just a big, blank white space where you floated aimlessly, occasionally getting to talk to someone else if they drifted near enough for your voice to travel. All in all, a very very boring place. He didn't see anymore the big wonder about what happened after you died, but then one must remember that he _had_ died. 'Maybe it's because I was told I was going to come back at one point and so they didn't let me get settled in the main place for the dead' he thought suddenly and sighed, ducking under a branch.

"Whatever the case, those swords are starting to give me a headache after so long in Limbo" he muttered under his breath. He was starting to hear clear snippets of the fighter's conversation.

"...get back here so I can hack your **other** arm off!".

"I do not take orders from...".

"Odd sounding pair, though the voices seem familier" the youkai mused as he jumped over a creek and pushed aside a mass of branches, finally getting his first glimpes of the fighters. His golden eyes widened when he saw who they were. Then his eyes hardened angerly and he strode out of the cover of the forest, his _'Don't question me or you will regret it'_ look on his face as he bellowed "**BOYS!!!**".

V-V-V

"Why the hell are they fighting now?" Kagome asked, exhasperated. She understood that Inuyasha didn't like -to put it mildly- his brother, but that didn't mean he had to go and fight his brother just cause his caught the faint hint of Sesshomaru's scent.

"Who knows?" Shippo said around the lollipop in his mouth, watching the battle with apparising eyes.

V-V-V

"Sesshomaru, you baka, get back here so I can hack your **other** arm off!".

"I do not take orders from anyone, least of all you Inuyasha".

Inuyasha leapt up, Tetsusiega behind him as he prepared to bring it down, not caring -or more likely, not noticing- that Sesshomaru raised Tokijin to block when a bellow of "** BOYS!!!**" caused him to drop to the ground, looking towards confusedly towards the source of the voice. Sesshomaru oddly enough mirroring his brother. Or maybe Inuyasha mirrored Sesshomaru. Whatever, it didn't matter.

What met the brother's eyes is not what they expected, there, with his _'Don't question me or you will regret it'_ look on his face, stood their father Inutashio. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had expressions of slack-jawed surprise and shock.

V-V-V

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kagome asked the other three suddenly as she looked at the battle. Though it wasn't much of a battle, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were standing still as they stared at... well, nothing. That wasn't the thing had made Kagome ask the question, it was the looks on their faces, ones of shock and surprise. Inuyasha she could understand having that expression, but Sesshomaru?.

Sango looked up and cocked her head "What are they doing?".

"I just asked that, what are they looking at?. There is nothing there" the miko from the future said.

V-V-V

Sesshomaru was the first to recover from his shock and pulled his mask back up, hearing Inuyasha's companions remarks. Had he snapped?. But one look at the expression was wiping off Inuyasha's face told him that he was not alone in seeing... whatever it was they saw.

One might have expected Inuyasha to demand what was going on, but instead he let out a laugh and pointed at Sesshomaru. "You have to eat your own words now and this means I'm gonna kick your ass!" Inuyasha crowed, laughing now.

The taiyoukai growled and cuffed Inuyasha hard, keeping his eyes on what looked to be their father.

V-V-V

Four blank stares were directed at the brothers until finally Shippo asked the question on everyone's mind. "Have they _finally_ lost it?".


End file.
